22nd 2105
by NakuProject69
Summary: “That makes us your great-grand daughters, and you our great-grand fathers!”


Time Warping Misfits

22nd 2105

"_I am a robot and I shall destroy you!" Fred said as he picked up his new robot action figure and set it on top of an empty plastic cup. "Fred, Stop playing on top of the book!" Joe shouted as he approached Fred from behind and snatched the Book, but it slipped out of his finger and hit the ground. The Book opened to a certain, specific page as Green Mist started to come out of the book and intoxicate the room. "G-Guys! THE BOOK!!!" Sam screamed in fear as he held his head and shut his eyes tight. "Look what you did Fred!" Joe shouted at Fred. "ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DROPPED THE BOOK!" Fred shouted back. The 3 boys got sucked into the book, as they time traveled to another era…_

The 3 boys walked down the sidewalk, as people standing on what seemed like hovering plates stared at them strangely. "Guys…Why are they staring at us like that?" Sam asked his friends as he stared back at the hovering people passing by. Joe and Fred were still too busy arguing about who's fault was it. "GUYS!" Sam shouted to get their attention. They all stopped walking and got into an awkward silence.

All 3 of their stomachs growled as if they were trying to communicate. "Man, I'm up for some pizza!" Fred said as he held his stomach. "Well, there's a pizzeria right behind us." Joe said as he pointed at the pizzeria behind him. "Oh. Then let's go in." Sam said. The 3 boys then entered the pizzeria.

"Uh, sir, how much is a slice of pizza?" Joe asked the pizza clerk. "350 dollars." The clerk said to the boy. "Uh, will $3.50 be enough?" Joe asked with a nervous chuckle. The pizza clerk growled at the boy. "How much are those hover disc?" Sam asked curiously. "1 dollar each." The clerk said as he pulled out 3 hover discs. "Fine, I'll buy that." Joe said as he handed the pizza clerk his $5 bill. The clerk passed the 3 boys the hover discs as they exited the pizzeria.

"I wonder how we turn these things on." Joe asked himself as he held the disc infront of him. "You know you forgot to get your change from the pizza clerk, right?" Sam told Joe. "Why are those girls staring at us?" Fred asked his 2 other friends as he pointed at the girls down the block. "Oh, They're probably fangirls…FANGIRLS?!" Sam shouted as his eyes shot open. "RUUUN!!!" The boys yelled in unison as they started running away. The girls started to chase after them on their hover discs, which were faster than average running.

"Hurry! They're gaining!" Sam yelled. "AHHH!!!" Fred yelled as he tried to stop, making Joe fall on him, and Sam falling on Joe. The 3 girls were standing infront of the boys as they giggled. They picked up the 3 boys and hovered away…

"_Ugh…Guys…Wake up!" Sam said as he shaked Joe and Fred. The 2 got up as they rubbed their aching heads. "W-Where are we?" Joe asked himself. "You're in the future guys!" The middle girl of the 3 girls said to the 3 boys, as the boys just looked up at them in distress._

"And you see that makes us your great-grand daughters, and you our great-grand fathers!" The girl explained. "So, let me get this straight, the reason why you went after us is because we wrote you a note?" Joe asked the girl. "But can we at least know your names?" Sam asked the girls. "Yes, and I'm Jodie, The blonde-head is Freddi, and the one with glasses is Samantha." Jodie introduced with a smile. "Phew! Glad you aren't fangirls…" Fred sighed in relief. They all had a moment of laughter.

"Okay, guys let's go back to Brooklyn." Joe said as the 3 stood next to each other. "Good-Bye!" The 3 girls said in unison as they opened the book. Green mist surrounded the boys and sucked them in, and sent them back into Joe's room.

When they were back in Joe's room, everything was the same as it was before. Even the book was still on the floor wide open. "Whoa, What a day…" Joe said as he rubbed his head. "Hey, my robot is still here!" Fred said excitedly as he grabbed his robot action figure. "So, what now guys?" Sam asked. Joe stood up and grabbed a paper and pen. "I'm going to write that note!" Joe said with a smile. The others smiled too…


End file.
